1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch disc for a friction clutch, which friction clutch comprises a hub, a flange, and a carrier plate. The carrier plate holds friction linings and an elastic connection between the carrier plate and flange.
2. Background Information
A clutch disc of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,054. On this clutch disc, for torsional damping, there are elastic torque transmission means in an area which overlaps axially between the carrier plate and the hub.